disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lord Of The Rings The Musical
Lord of the Rings The Musical is a play at The Magic Curtain Theater in Fantasyland It Opened in 2006 and it closed in 2008 to make way for 25th Anniversary show Dreams and wishes and it also closed in 2011(But Moved to Planet Hollywood Theater at Anime Dreams Village) to make way from X The Musical and it also closed to Make way for Guradians of the Galaxy The Musical as part of Guardians of the Galaxy Space Fantasy Event However This show will return in 2015 as part of Frodo and Bilbos Middle Earth Fantasy but not sure the date of the opening or it will have a previews during Chubbys Not so scary Halloween Party 2015. Summary Act 1 The half-Elven maiden Arwen sings the prologue, urging those to whom she sings to trust their instincts ("Prologue" ('Lasto i lamath')). In the region of Middle-earth known as the Shire, Bilbo Baggins, an eccentric and wealthy Hobbit, celebrates his eleventyhundredth birthday by vanishing from his birthday party, leaving his greatest treasure, a mysterious magic Ring, to his young relative Frodo Baggins ("Springle Ring") . The Ring is greatly desired by the Dark Lord Sauron, who could use it to conquer the world, and must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom in Sauron's country of Mordor. Frodo and his friends Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took set out along the road that leads out of the Shire ("The Road Goes On"). Meanwhile, the corrupt wizard Saruman also desires the Ring ("Saruman"). At the Inn of the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree, Frodo and his friends sing and dance for their fellow guests ("The Cat and the Moon"). With the assistance of the Ranger Strider, the four Hobbits escape pursuit by the Black Riders, servants of Sauron, and safely reach the Ford of Bruinen ("Flight to the Ford"). Awaiting them at the Elven settlement of Rivendell is Arwen, the beloved of Strider, whose true name is Aragorn, heir to the kingship of the Lands of Men ("The Song of Hope"). Arwen's father, Lord Elrond, calls a Council of Elves, Men and Dwarves at which it is decided that Frodo will carry the Ring to Mordor. The Fellowship of the Ring sets out from Rivendell: Frodo and his three fellow Hobbits, Aragorn, the human warrior Boromir, the Elf Legolas, the Dwarf Gimli, and the great wizard Gandalf the Grey. Arwen and the people of Rivendell invoke the holy power of the star Eärendil to protect and guide the Fellowship on its journey ("Star of Eärendil"). In the ancient, ruined Dwarf-mines of Moria, Gandalf confronts a Balrog, a monstrous creature of evil, and falls into the darkness. Act II The Fellowship takes refuge in Lothlórien, the mystical realm of Galadriel, an Elven lady of great power and wisdom ("The Golden Wood", "Lothlórien"). As their journey south continues, Boromir attempts to take the Ring from Frodo; Frodo and Sam flee from the rest of the Fellowship, and Boromir falls in battle. Gandalf returns in time to intervene at the Siege of the City of Kings, where the Lands of Men are under attack by the forces of Saruman and the Orcs of Mordor ("The Siege of the City of Kings"). Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam are joined on their journey by Gollum, a twisted creature who long possessed the Ring and desires to have it for his own again. As they approach Mordor, Frodo and Sam sing to each other about the power of stories ("Now and for Always"). Gollum is moved by their song, but the evil side of his personality asserts itself and he plans to betray the Hobbits ("Gollum/Sméagol"). If Aragorn can defeat the forces of evil and reclaim the kingship of Men, he will receive Arwen's hand in marriage ("The Song of Hope" (Duet)). Meanwhile, Gollum leads Sam and Frodo to the lair of an enormous spider named Shelob so he can take the Ring from Frodo when he is dead, but the hobbits manage to survive and make their way to Mount Doom. Galadriel casts spells to protect the forces of good in the final battle ("Wonder", "The Final Battle"). Frodo and Sam finally reach the Cracks of Doom to destroy the Ring once and for all, but Frodo is consumed by the Ring's power and claims it for himself. Suddenly, Gollum reappears and takes the Ring from Frodo, but he loses his balance and falls into the fire with it. Aragorn becomes King and marries Arwen ("City of Kings"), but Frodo, wearied by his quest, and the great Elves must leave Middle-earth forever and sail to the lands of the West ("Epilogue (Farewells)"). Bidding farewell to their friend, Sam, Merry and Pippin resume their lives in the Shire ("Finale"). Notes *After the Curatin Closed They play Brian Wilson one kind of love will played as the Guests Leave *Lament for Moria will be removed for 2015 Version Before the show Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen,Girls and Boys,Welcome to the Magic Curtain Theatre Presenting The Lord Of The Rings The Musical Presented By Air New Zealand.Before you enter please switch off your Mobile Phones and also Please Remove Large Hats and hairbands please Parents Keep an eye on your Little children the entire time and now please the doors are about to open and please show your Ticket to the cast members,get those tickets out and ready to be given to the cast members and I will speak to you when it time to start the Todays show,Thank You Announcer:There you are Ladies and Gentlemen,Girls and Boys,The Todays Performance of The Lord of the Rings The Musical is almost about to begin Please Check your Mobile Phones to see its turned off,I hope you removed your large hats and hairbands as you been told by a cast Member and also as been told by Lady Galadriel No taking Photos through out the show remember elves are Camera shy oh I almost forgot the lights are about to be Dimmed and the doors are about to close and we hope you enjoy the todays performance,thank you Goody Bag *Glow Stick The Guests with wave the Colour Glow stick to Now and For always *Flag The Guests will wave the Flag(whatever the shows logo or Anime Dreams Park Logo) during Star of Eardill *Tissues When The Guests will Cry along with Sam,Pippin and Merry near the end of the show when Frodo says goodbye to his friends *Confetti During the Wedding The Guests will throw the Confetti when the Elven prince and princess in their wedding outfits comes on stage and given them a Happily ever after Musical Numbers ACT 1 *Prologue('Lasto i lamath') – Arwen *Springle Ring/Uptown Funk Mash up – Company *The Road Goes On – Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Company *Saruman – Female Voices *The Cat and the Moon – Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Company *Flight to the Ford – Glorfindel and Female Voices *The Song of Hope – Arwen *Star of Eärendil – Arwen and Company *Lament for Moria – Gandalf and Gimli ACT 2 *The Golden Wood – Company *Lothlórien – Legolas, Galadriel and Company *Lothlórien(Part 2) – Galadriel and Company *The Siege of the City of Kings – Female Voices *Now and for Always – Frodo and Sam *Gollum/Sméagol – Gollum/Sméagol ACT 3 *The Song of Hope(Duet) – Aragorn and Arwen *Wonder – Galadriel *The Final Battle – Galadriel *City of Kings/Lothlorien(Part 3) – Company *Epilogue (Farewells) *"Finale/The Road Goes On(Reprise) – Company *One Kind Of Love -Brian Wilson(From Love and Mercy)(Played when the show Finished) Other Events During Middle Earth 24 Hour Party It will be a full length Screenings *22nd May DAYTIME Showing:Kingsman The Secret Service Night Showing:Guardians of the Galaxy:Sing along Midnight Showing:Fifty Shades of Grey *23rd May The Hobbit Marathon(All Day) *During July in 3 weeks LOVE AND MERCY showing(Before It Moves to Aztec Theater from starting from August to 1st November) Sponsor This Show is Sponsor By Air New Zealand and Cadbury Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Park Category:Fantasyland Attractions Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Musicals